Sakura sings a parody of "Ride Wit Me" by Nelly
by Dellchat
Summary: Sakura "raps" a parody to the tune of "Ride Wit Me" by Nelly (warning: This makes no sense but hey, even better....)


Catch Wit' Me  
  
  
(Sakura)  
Where they at (Where they at)  
Where they at (Where they at)  
Where they at (Where they at)  
Where they at (Where they at)  
  
(Sakura)  
If you wanna go and try to catch wit' me  
We three catching cards like Eevees  
Oh, why do I live this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
If you wanna go and fly wit me  
Seeing the view all the way to the Red Sea  
Oh, why must I feel this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
  
At the school on the late night, feel ya right  
Lookin, trying spot card of ice  
Lookin like I'm sporty while I'm trying to go home (Trying to go home)  
When I'm 18 (18) I'll have a attitude and 19 I'll be snotty and in a bad mood  
But as long as I can catchem-catchem then boy you know its on (you know its on)  
I saw something comin' towards me at the school floor  
Trying to be real slow (hey), and saying he was creepin and saw a porn video  
He said that we should go  
How could I tell him no?  
His phone number was 23-45-64  
He had really funky hair  
And had the strangest close to wear  
I didn't think he was nice and he glared  
Yes Li, I can see you from way over there  
  
If you wanna go and try to catch wit' me  
We three catching cards like Eevees  
Oh, why do I live this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
If you wanna go and fly wit me  
Seeing the view all the way to the Red Sea  
Oh, why must I feel this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
  
Face and body front that, I don't know how to act  
Li going to Hong Kong and bringing nothing back  
There was lots of impact, we broke all the speed limits  
And them bakas can't get past that  
Watch me as I catch that, wood, sword, and rain  
Was there any card change, every time I switch brains  
It feels strange now  
Try to live off my brain, instead I have a cane now  
I got my name from my momma put the Captor on name now  
Dams ship to change now  
Putting Eriol into shame now  
I feel a thang now (come on)  
I can't complain (no more)  
I have to catch, now  
In and out my own town (I'm getting)  
Fan mail out in New Jersey, for Twenty-Gs  
Tellin me they hate me in NYC  
And can I take it? Yeah right  
I'll use my card, fight  
And then, all you'll be seeing is black and white  
  
If you wanna go and try to catch wit' me  
We three catching cards like Eevees  
Oh, why do I live this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
If you wanna go and fly wit me  
Seeing the view all the way to the Red Sea  
Oh, why must I feel this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
  
(check, check)  
Yo, I know somethin' you don't know  
And I got somethin to tell ya  
You won't believe how many people straight at Nelvana  
Told me that I was a failure  
And the same mother!@#$#@s want help  
And I'm yellin I can't help ya  
"But Sakura can we see your next show?"  
Hell no, (whatchu care?) you for real?  
  
(Syaoran Li)  
Hey yo, now that I'm a fly guy  
I don't have Fly  
Bakas wanna know why, why I don't die  
Hey yo, its all good  
I would have Wood  
Man, you know I should  
!@#$ her good, beat her good  
We be them stuck bakas  
Wishing you was bakas  
Catching like we card dealers  
Simply cause she card smacking  
Honey in the club, me and my friends  
I see cute telling me to leave and come back with a benz  
So if Tomoyo wanna...knock, we knockin to this  
And if Sakura wanna....rock, we rockin to this  
And if Eriol wanna...pop, we poppin with fists  
And if they want to see me nice, I smack them with my wrist  
See me talk, Sakura listen  
Sakura talk, I don't listen  
Don't want to dig big ditches  
When I walk pay attention  
See my cards and my glist  
Bakas trying to get my jist  
People saying ,"I wish"  
Come on girl, give me a kiss  
  
(Sakura)  
If you wanna go and try to catch wit' me  
We three catching cards like Eevees  
Oh, why do I live this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
If you wanna go and fly wit me  
Seeing the view all the way to the Red Sea  
Oh, why must I feel this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
If you wanna go and try to catch wit' me  
We three catching cards like Eevees  
Oh, why do I live this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
If you wanna go and fly wit me  
Seeing the view all the way to the Red Sea  
Oh, why must I feel this way?  
(Hey, must be that Kero)  
  
  
Fade out......  
  



End file.
